The Berenstain Bears
The Berenstain Bears is an animated television series based on a series of children's books. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera and Southern Star Productions, and broadcast over CBS from 1985 to 1987. Each episode consisted of two stories, the first adapted from one of the books, and the second being an original story. Both seasons of this series was rebroadcast in Canada on the cable network Showcase later in the 1990s. Plot The series involves a family of four human-like bears who live in a tree. They are identified only as Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear. The series teaches moral lessons while following the struggles of the family, mainly the cubs. Brother Bear is stated to be in second grade, while Sister Bear progresses from preschool to kindergarten. And the two characters will appear for each full episode of the show, Like Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble will appear of the series. Episodes An asterisk indicates stories adapted from the books. Season 1 #"The Messy Room"* #"The Terrible Termite" #"Go Fly a Kite"* #"The Trojan Pumpkin" #"The Spooky Old Mansion" #"The Fly-Away Pizza" #"The Giant Bat Cave" #"The Wild Wild Honey" #"The Neighborly Skunk" #"The Missing Pumpkin" #"Too Much Birthday"* #"To the Rescue"* #"The Soccer Star" #"Shoot the Rapids" #"The Knight to Remember" #"The Superduper Bowl" #"The Not-So-Buried Treasure" #"The Condemned Backscratcher" #"King for a Day" #"Blaze a Trail" #"No Girls Allowed"* #"The Missing Dinosaur Bone"* #"The Spookiest Pumpkin" #"The Dancing Bees" #"Learn About Strangers"* #"The Disappearing Honey" Season 2 #"In the Dark"* #"Ring the Bell" #"Forget Their Manners"* #"The Wicked Weasel Spell" #"The Truth"* #"Save the Bees" #"Get in a Fight"* #"The Bigpaw Problem" #"Get Stage Fright"* #"Go Bonkers over Honkers" #"The Great Honey Pipeline" #"The Great Grizzly Comet" #"The Sun-Fire Bait" #"The Cat's Meow" #"The Trouble with Friends"* #"The Coughing Catfish"* #"The Substitute Teacher" #"The Mystery Mansion" #"Bust a Ghost" #"The Ice Monster" #"The Crystal Ball Caper" #"The Raid on Fort Grizzly" #"The Forbidden Cave" #"The Hot Air Election" #"Life with Papa" #"Save the Farm" Voice cast * Ruth Buzzi as Mama Bear * Brian Cummings as Papa Q. Bear, Mayor Honeypot and Bigpaw * Christina Lange as Sister Bear * Josh Rodine as Cousin Freddy * David Mendenhall as Brother Bear * Frank Welker as Raffish Ralph, Too Tall, Actual Factual, Weasel McGreed, Farmer Ben and henchweasels * Marissa Mendenhall as Additional Female Voices * Linda Gary as Additional Female Voices * Don Messick as Snuff the Dog * Henry Corden as Fred Flintstone, Additional Male Voices * Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble * John Stephenson as Additional Male Voices * Marilyn Schreffler as Additional Female Voices * Kristen Fullerton as Additional Girl Voices * Emily Moultrie as Guest voice Credits Season One * Produced and Directed by: Buzz Potamkin * Originally Developed for Television by: Joe Cates * Production Executive: David Salter * Animation Director: Chris Cuddington * Associate Producer: Gordon Kent * Story Direction Supervisor: Cullen Blaine * Story Editor: Rowby Gowen * Production Manager: Jack Pietruska * Background Design: Richard Zaloudek * Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Animation Supervisor: Di Rudder * Animation Checking Supervisor: Ellen Bayley * Inbetweening Supervisor: Mary Guest * Xerography Supervisor: Joan Lawson * Xerography Checking Supervisor: Irmina Dubinska * Paint Supervisor: Donene Bailey * Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri * Control: Annette Deal * Color Styling: Olga Zahorsky * Storyboard Design: Rich Chidlaw, Robert Dranko, Jan Green, Scott Jeralds, Bruce Morris, Bryon Vaughns * Voices: Ruth Buzzi, Brian Cummings, Christina Lange, David Mendenhall, Frank Welker, Josh Rodine, Don Messick, Henry Corden, Mel Blanc, John Stephenson, Marilyn Schreffler, Kristen Fullerton and Marissa Mendenhall * Original Music Composed and Conducted by: Elliot Lawrence * Music Arranged by: Lanny Meyers * Music Recorded at: Regent Sound Studios * Voice Tracks Recorded at: Buzzy's Recording Services * Rerecorded at: Post Sound * Post Production Supervisor: Arthur Lazarus Klein * Production Coordinator: Diane Allman * Post Production Coordinator: Jason Rock * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Film Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Post Production: Pacific Video * Production Auditor: Wayne Dearing * Production Assistants: Robyn C. Williams, Tom Rice * Post Production Assistants: Joni Torres, Mary Morrisey, Marion Swiek * Track Reading: Cecil Brouthon, Gary Lewis * Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Negtative Cutter: Dennis Brookens * Assistant Editor: Robin Gerber * Layout Artists: James Baker, Mark Mulgrew, Lisa Brailey, Steve Papantoniou, Deane Taylor, Bruce Pedersen, John Hill, Nancy Lockwood, Joe Shearer, Andre Bresciani, John Vance, Gaynor Medlin, Pere Van-Reyk, Stephen Moltzen, Peter Sheehan * Background Painters: Jerry Liew, Chesmire Borkert, Helen Steele, David Davenport, Ken Wright, Mike King-Prime, Milan Zahorsky, Sr. * Animators: Karen Barboutis, John Burge, Robert Baxter, Rodney Brunsdon, Sue Beak, Gariden Cooke, Ty Bosco, Murray Debus, Rodney D'Silva, Ken Keys, Dick Dunn, Glen Kirkpatrick, Peter Eastment, Dwayne Labbe, Don Ezard, Jon MacClenahan, Peter Gardiner, Don MacKinnon, Gerry Grabner, Robert Malherbe, George Hemzal, John Martin, Greg Ingram, Helen McAdam, Victor Juy, Henry Neville, Kevin Peaty, Philip Scarrold, Philip Pepper, Stephen Taylor, Dariusz Polkowski, Rick Tinschert, John Rice, Kate Watts, Steve Robinson, Jim Wylie, Milan Zahorsky, Jr. * Inbetweeners: Susan Abrahams, Michael Bates, Melaine Allen, Jim Bell, Paul Baker, Mark Benvenuti, Bogdan Bojarski, Christopher Evans, Cindy Bower, Craig Fairclough, Katy Hesmond, Christopher Bradley, Grainia Cole, Bernard Gallate, Mark Coleman, Jackie Halbish, Michael Davis, Craig Handley, Jan D'Sliva, Lisa Hemmings, Amanda Earle, Phillip Judd, Martin Ellis, John David Hilliard, Glen Kirkpatrick, Julie Stapleton, Eva McEvilly, Bela Szeman, McDonald Morks, Elizabeth Thomas, Mathew Munro, Steven Trinbirth, John Robertson, Phillip Williams, Philip Scarrold, Sally Wood, Elizabeth Wojcik-Mirski, Carol Seidel * Animation Checkers: Kim Blaik, Lynette McClean, Leslie Blaney, Brodee Myers * Paint Checking: Robyn Smith, Narisa Martin, Ruth Edelman, Jackie Neville, Maragret Ziolkwski * Camera: James Carl, Ngaio Richards, Andrew Kaminski, Renée Robinson, Robert Letteri, Zig Sulkiewicz, Jenny Ochse, Kevin Toneycliff, Aniko Omos, George Vrozina, Gary L. Page, Chuck Fleckle, Kevin Villegrande, Robert Denbo * Special Effects: Henry Neville * Produced in Association With: Joe Cates Co., Inc. * Based on characters, stories and art © 1962-1985 - S. & J. Bernstain * A Southern Star/Hanna-Barbera Australia Production * © 1985 Taft Hardie Group Pty. Limited Season Two * Produced and Directed by: Buzz Potamkin * Originally Developed for Television by: Joe Cates * Creative Director: Chris Cuddington * Associate Producer: Gordon Kent * Animation Directors: Jon McClenahan, Darrell Van Citters * Story Editor: Rowby Goren * Executive in Charge of Production: Keith Amor * Production Manager: Wayne Dearing * Production Executive: Terry Smith * Storyboard Design: Cullen Blaine, Thom Enriquez, Jan Green, Don MacKinnon, Jim Mitchell, Gary P. Terry * Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Models: Di Rudder * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Inbetweening Supervisor: Rick Tinschert * Animation Coordinator: Lynette McClean * Animation Checking Supervisor: Ellen Bayley * Xerography Supervisor: Joan Lawson * Xerography Checking Superisor: Irmina Dubinska * Xerox Checker: Christine O'Connor * Paint Supervisor: Donene Bailey * Paint Checking Supervisor: Jackie Neville * Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri * Voices: Ruth Buzzi, Brian Cummings, Linda Gary, Christina Lange, Emily Moultrie, Josh Rodine, Frank Welker, Don Messick, Henry Corden, Mel Blanc, John Stephenson, Kristen Fullerton, Marilyn Schreffler * Music Composed and Conducted By: Elliot Lawrence * Music Arranged By: Lanny Meyers * Music Recorded At: Regent Sound Studios * Sound Mixing: Sherry Klein for EFX Systems * Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Post Production Supervisors: Cheryl Murphy, Sean Sullivan * Voice Track Production: Diane Allman * Film Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Voice Tracks Recorded At: Buzzy's Recording Services * Post Production At: Video Transitions, Inc. * Camera: Gary L. Page, Chuck Fleckle, Kevin Villegrande, Robert Denbo * Production Auditor: Alan Moon * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Post Production Coordinators: Bonnie Sehenuk, Jason Rock * Production Assistants: Anne C. Kroesche, Tom Rice, Robyn C. Williams * Animation Editor: Edward Hoffmeister * Appretice Editors: Karen Neel, Emmy Scharlatt * Track Reading: Cecil Broughton * Negative Cutter: Dennis Brookens * Lab: Atlab Australia * Layout Artists: Lisa Brailey, Peter Brennan, Gerry Capelle, Craig Handley, John Hill, Noel Hill, John Martin, Gaynor Medlin, Michael Mirfin, Mark Mulgrew, Richard Slapczynski, Pere Van-Reyk, Peter Sheehan * Background Painters: Chesmimre Borkert, David Davenport, Mike King-Prime, Jerry Liew, Nick Statropoulos, Helen Steele, Ken Wright, Milan Zahorski, Sr. * Animators: Karen Barbourtis, Sue Beak, Ty Bosco, Cindy Bower, Christopher Bradley, Rodney Brunsdon, Patrick Burns, Noeline Cassettari, Gairden Cooke, Murray Debus, Rodney D'Silva, Dick Dunn, Peter Eastment, Don Ezard, Ariel Ferrari, Gilbert Garcia, Peter Gardiner, Gerry Grabner, Mary Guest, Lianne Hughes, Glen Kirkpatrick, Sarah Lawson, David Law, Robert Malherge, Paul Maron, Helen McAdam, Paul McAdam, Wally Micati, Henry Neville, Kevin Peaty, Philip Pepper, Dariusz Polkowski, Vivien Ray, John Rice, Steve Robinson, Mike Stapleton, Stephen Taylor, Kaye Watts, Milan Zahorski, Jr. * Assistant Animators: Lisa Hemmings, Peter McDonald, Carol Seidl * Produced in Association With: Joe Cates Co., Inc. * Based on characters, stories and art © 1962-1986 - S. & J. Bernstain * A Southern Star/Hanna-Barbera Australia Production * © 1986 Taft Hardie Group Pty. Limited External links *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Other_Studios/S/Southern_Star/The_Berenstain_Bears/ The Berenstain Bears] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:CBS shows Category:The Funtastic Index Category:The Flintstones